The traditional method regarding measuring coagulation time and platelet activity of a patient hitherto has consisted of the analysis of these parameters in a clinical laboratory, by means of using instruments situated in clinical analysis laboratories, which implies frequent trips for patients, with the resulting social and financial damage for them, as well as for public health institutions, in addition to usually not being carried out with the periodicity recommended by medical specialists.
All the drawbacks mentioned above are emphasized when the measurement of coagulation time and platelet activity is carried out on a patient with cardiovascular diseases, given that these patients are treated with anticoagulant products with personalized doses for each patient.
These doses depend to a large extent on the blood characteristics of each patient, the two most important ones being those characterized by the parameters called “coagulation time” and “platelet activity”, therefore they must periodically come to a clinical analysis laboratory to carry out the corresponding analyses in order to measure said parameters.